The Guardian Angels
by woahdere9
Summary: What if there was more than vampires in the world? What if there was other mythological creatures in this world who was created to destroy them? What if Edward wasn't meant for Bella? Who is he really destined for? OOC.


"Mommy! Come take a picture of me and Daddy!"Renee exclaimed.

"Coming sweetheart, just let me find the camera"Alice responded.

Alice looked outside the window at her Husband Jasper and her daughter Renee. Ok they weren't your most normal everyday family considering Alice was a guardian and Jasper was a vampire. Renee being one of the most amazing miracles to happen to them and one of the most powerful children in the world. It was still the best life she could ever had hoped for. Alice then thought about the rest of the family she gained with Esme, Carlisle,Rosalie, Bree, Edward, Bella, Emmentt, Garrett, Kate, Eleazer, Lei..Alice stopped her internal musings and quickly became sad. **"I'm ruining my family to save my family"** Alice thought. **"Right?" **Alice was really conflicted when it came to her other sister. She can't help but feel bad knowing shes the reason her younger sister isn't around for holidays, reunions, birthdays, etc., Alice sighed as she found her digital camera next to the DVD's in the entertainment center but then her eyes glazed over as she was met with a vision.

"_So the legends are true huh?" Aro asked as he circled Kate. "You are a remarkable creature please tell me what are your gifts?" Kate stood there quietly calculating trying to find an escape around the Volturi guards. Jane then came forward and spoke "She can produce electrical currents. Her gifts make can work something like mine but she is still in training I found out by me observing." Aro then looked asked Jane, "which ones are her parents and where do they currently reside?" Jane was quick with an answer smiling sadistically at Kate "She's the daughter of Guardian Carmen and vampire Eleazer. They are currently in Fairbanks, Alaska." Aro then looked at his most loyal servent proudly and cupped her face."You have made me very happy child." Aro then looked at the rest of the Volturi " They are too powerful. They are a risk to our exsistence. We will go collect and kill whoever doesn't join". _

Alice was on the verge of tears. Alice knew how bad Aro wanted to collect her and her family. He was jealous of us. Of our family and what we had. He knew of the legends and was intrigued by them. He wanted us so he could take over. Aro knows vampires are stronger than humans and could easily take over but the Guardians could stop and destroy him. It was our purpose. He was a control freak and needed to find a way to take them out first. He was power hungry. Jasper then came in and saw the distraught Alice. "Baby what's wrong, what did you see?" Jasper asked. Alice quickly got a hold of herself to get to the phone to call Eleazer and Carmen. "Hello Carmen? DONT LET KATE LEAVE!" alice exclaimed over the phone. "They let her go? oh dear, we half to go. Leave! Jane obviously haven't found our other spot yet. Go there until we find another secure location! we'll see you soon. I'll call the rest of the family to alert them on what's going on. I know we can't run forever but we can't take them on like this!"

"Just go there, we need all of the family together." Alice hung up the phone and looked at her very alert husband who already started packing.

Jasper knew when his wife said pack, don't question her just do as she says. "I'm going to get Renee and pack her things as well" Alice said. "Once we get to the airport i'll explain everything." Jasper just nodded and continued to get things in order.

"Mommy where are we going? Why do you look so scared?" Renee asked, sad that her mom looked so scared and distraught. Renee always thought her parents were invinciable. Nothing could hurt or scare them.

"Sweetie there's nothing to worry about I just need to get you safe ok?"Alice said sweetly looking down at her daughter.

Alice eyes then glazed over and she saw another vision._ "Master I found another one. She's a guardian who goes by the name Leina. I don't know much about her since she's out here by herself. I am in California right now." Jane then looked frightened. She found another guardian but she was staring menancingly up at her. Jane started to leave but this other guardian appeared in her room in the next second. "Going somewhere?" she asked. "I've always knew you would turn on us, YOU PEOPLE CAN'T BE TRUSTED" Jane looked at her with cold eyes trying to use her gift on her but it wouldn't work. The other guardian then proceed to charge at her Jane tried to fight but she wasn't a true fighter, she solely relied on her gift. Soon Jane was in pieces."_

Alice came back to reality and Jasper was done packing on his way to putting Renee in the carseat. "Honey are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes here i come" Alice said while pulling out her cell phone.

"Esme? No everything isn't fine. Aro is out for us again and hes made progress. I know we'll be there soon. Oh and Esme, I saw the other guardian, so make another room for her. I think shes on her way to find you so be in town."

Alice was in the car sitting quietly as they made their way to the airport. Alice was terrified for her family becaue everything was about to change and problems was going to be coming at them from left and right. She just hoped people would soon learn to forgive her and hopefully they could stay safe and as a family.

"Honey what is going on with you? I can feel that you are frightened which is understandable but i'm also feeling other emotions from you. Why are you feeling so guilty?" Alice just looked at her husband and started crying.

"Jasper i've messed up really bad. I can't explain it right now. Just know I ruined this family I just hope Edward can forgive me."

Jasper just looked at his wife as he drove wanting to find something to say to comfort her. He tried using his gift but it seems as if it had no effect. **"why would Edward need to forgive her?" **Jasper wondered but then knew everything would be answered soon. He looked at Alice and Renee knowing he would do all he can to protect them both. Nothing would happen to them.

**Tell me what you think of this. I'm no writer to be honest i'm just trying something out to see if people like it. This is only a one shot but I have written actually chapters of this story. I will post them if people are actually interested in this. It's basically something that's been in my head and comes from watching so many damn movies lol. Yeah so if you like it let me know and if you want to help me with grammar and stuff. Like be my Beta inbox me. I'll send you the next few chapters.**


End file.
